


Kirby Kirby Kirby

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [155]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: AU, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Italy is Kirby, M/M, Multi, fluff???, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A cute Italy and his friends fight against the forces of evil summoned by the tyrannical ruler, King DeDeDenmark.





	Kirby Kirby Kirby

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Denmark is the best character in this entire thing and he doesn’t even show up.

In the realm of Popstar, at an unspecified time, a certain star warrior lived alongside the ordinary citizens of Dream Land with the destiny of saving the world...

“Ita-chan!” A familiar Spanish voice called out. Italy looked up curiously from where he had been inhaling a bowl of pasta. Spain was racing towards him with France and Prussia close behind him.

“Ve?” Italy questioned, guard up and ready to fight if needed.

“King De De Denmark and Norway are causing havoc again!” France cut in anxiously. Italy leapt up for action, fully prepared to go defeat anything the wicked NME could throw at him. 

“They’ve summoned another monster from NME. He looks like a regular guy, but his cooking is so awful that it makes anyone who eats it pass out!” Prussia explained. Italy gasped. What an awful monster!

“Ve!” He squeaked, conveying his anger to the others. France nodded sagely.

“I know, Italy. It isn’t what any of us wanted, least of all moi. You have to stop him!” The blond flicked his majestic hair elegantly as he spoke, almost seeming to sparkle in the sunlight. The star warrior nodded to confirm that he would track down and defeat the monster, just as he always did.

“You gotta be careful, Ita-chan! The only way to distinguish the monster from a regular Cappy is by his big, bushy eyebrows. They’re way thicker than any normal Cappy’s brows would ever be!” Spain cautioned. Italy just nodded again. Considering that he can’t speak, that’s the most original we’re gonna get here.

So Italy ran off down the road to foil King Dededenmark and Norway’s plans. 

It wasn’t difficult to find the monster the Bad Touch Trio had told him about. He just had to follow the smell of burning food and the trail of passed out, dead-inside looking nations which were strewn haphazardly about the ground.

What he wasn’t expecting was the absolutely adorable appearance of the guy holding a plate of burnt... somethings. Shaggy blond hair, the most gorgeous sparkling ocean blue eyes Italy had ever seen, the beautiful sword _Galaxia_ held in one of his hands, slim, darkish-blond eyebrows...

Wait, _slim_?!

Holy Roman Empire looked up from the plate of somethings and immediately blushed upon seeing Italy. He eventually smiled weakly and set the plate down before approaching the other star warrior.

“Italy... It’s good to see you. Are you searching for the monster who caused this mess as well?” Italy smiled and nodded. Holy Rome was so sweet. The other star warrior fidgeted nervously before saying quietly, “We should work together.”

“Ve!” Italy bounced up and down cheerfully, and Holy Rome flashed him another shy smile.

“Then let’s go.” Before he could stop ‘her’, Italy leapt forwards and grabbed Holy Rome’s hand so ‘she’ could lead him away towards the monster. 

By the time they finally reached the monster, Holy Rome was blushing and trying not to die of embarrassment from having to hold his not-so-secret crush’s hand for like ten minutes. Italy just rolled with it. He knew about Holy Rome’s feelings and was trying to non-verbally tell him that he liked him too. It... wasn’t going great.

The monster turned out to be an ordinary, kind of sad looking dude with crazy eyes and ridiculously enormous eyebrows.

“Hey y’all, don’t try that dude’s food!” America randomly screeched before fainting.

“America! Noooooo!” England screeched before turning to the star warriors, “You two are here to stop me, aren’t you? Well... Go ahead. If even America doesn’t like my food, I’m useless.” 

“Not according to him you’re not!” Holy Rome yelled before racing forwards with Galaxia to slash the food. Italy charged and inhaled the remnants to transform into Gourmet Italy, an Italy who could make any awful food into a culinary masterpiece! Quickly he used his powers to feed everyone in Cappy Town delicious pasta, waking them up right away! 

England began to cry before Italy... exhaled. He gave England his powers so he could become an amazing chef and feed Cappy Town good food. He gave up on being a monster and joined society!

The end~

OH WAIT THERE’S AN EPILOGUE:

What happened to everyone after that?

Well, King Dededenmark stepped down from the throne after becoming bankrupt to elope with Norway, while Sweden and his wife, Finland, took the throne. Prince Sealand became a recognised nation and was good friends with the other now-recognised micronations. He is in a love triangle with Ladonia and Latvia.

Holy Rome and Italy got married.

A mysterious stranger arrived in town who introduced himself only to the female cappies. Within two days, he was married to Spain and absolutely no one understood how or why. Italy referred to him as Romanoniichan instead of ‘ve’, so everyone began to call him Romano for short. 

England and America got married, and Prussia married a mirror. The mirror is secretly cheating on him however. With France.

Canada still exists. No one has noticed yet.

Everyone else is probably happy.

THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> I only just found out from researching KRBAY that it was dubbed by 4Kids, and now I’m gonna have to rewatch all 100 episodes because apparently an entirely really important subplot was cut from the version I watched, and I have not seen the true anime. I feel like my childhood has been ruined.
> 
> Prompt- Kirby/Hetalia crossover.
> 
> Yes. Just. Yes.
> 
> Original Number- 141.


End file.
